1. Field of Invention
Methods and devices consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image is externally input to a display apparatus, the display apparatus converts a format of the input image into a displayable format by adjusting a resolution and the like of the image. Typically, the display apparatus adjusts the resolution and size of the image according to its inherent resolution.
If an aspect ratio of the input image is not equal to an aspect ratio of the display apparatus, the image can be reduced or enlarged in a particular direction, which may result in distortion of the original image.
In the meantime, small-sized display apparatuses such as portable display apparatuses, electronic frames and so on, which have recently been in active use, have a limitation in displaying and storing images having a resolution higher than those of the display apparatuses due to a restriction on a storage space.